


Gravity

by poppyfields13



Category: Jonas Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Incest, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-03
Updated: 2009-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-21 14:16:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppyfields13/pseuds/poppyfields13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the mid-1950s, and Nick is a small town boy, in New York City for the first time in his life. He is the long lost brother of Joe and Kevin Jonas. However, neither he, nor Kevin, knew this when they met… all they knew was, an overwhelming force brought them together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gravity

**Author's Note:**

> The characters within are only based on real people, this is purely fiction and I am not implying events within to be occurrences in real life.

The year was 1954, and Nicholas Jackson, a sixteen year old boy from a small town in Connecticut, was standing in the middle of Grand Central Station, New York City. And he was scared.

It was very late in the evening, and he had no idea where to go. He had never been away from home before and he was really starting to wonder why he had even come to this god forsaken place at all.

He watched as a group of chattering men walked past him, and before he knew what he was doing, he was scurrying after them. He didn’t stop them, though. He just followed them. It was strange but, he felt as if they would lead him to where he needed to go.

After about a five minute walk, the men turned down an alleyway. Nicholas knew it was stupid to walk into dark alleyways in strange cities… but he heard laughter and music, and saw glowing light from the door they had just entered. He decided it was probably _more dangerous_ to stand out on the street looking lost, so he took a deep breath and hurried over to the door.

It led down a steep flight of stairs, which made it all the more mysterious. But, the sounds were inviting. When he reached the bottom, he saw that it opened up into an enormous room, crowded with men, of all different shapes and sizes. Colours and ages. It was like nothing he had ever seen before.

He thought it was simultaneously frightening, and wonderful. He made his way over to the bar and sat down on a stool, storing his small suitcase safely beneath his feet.

When the barman, an overweight bald man, noticed him, he raised his eyebrow sceptically at Nicholas. “How old are you, kid?” he asked.

“Twenty-one,” Nicholas automatically lied.

“Hrmph. Well, what’ll it be?”

“Uh…”

“He’ll have a whiskey. On me,” someone said, from behind him.

Nicholas turned his head sharply to see this generous stranger. He was a handsome man, with very curly hair, not at all unlike Nicholas’s, and he had a kind and trusting smile. Instantly, Nicholas felt this strange… spark between them.

“Hello,” the man said, sitting down. Although he looked quite young, Nicholas would definitely describe him as a _man_. He was well built and masculine.

“Hello,” Nicholas replied shyly. “Um, you didn’t have to buy me a drink…”

The man just smiled. “What’s your name?”

“Um, Nicholas Jackson. My friends call me Nick.”

The man’s smile grew wider, “Nice to meet you, Nick. I’m Kevin.”

“Nice to meet you,” Nick replied. He liked that Kevin had called him by the name his friends used. As if he _knew_ they were going to be friends. And Nick didn’t doubt that they would be. He could just feel it.

“Can I ask you a question, Nick?” Kevin asked, as Nick had his first taste of whiskey. Nick tried not to cough, or gag. He nodded his head, eyes watering.

“Do you know that this is a club for… er, homosexuals?”

Nick made a face. “Homo…whats?”

Kevin laughed. “Oh boy...”

“What? What is it?” Nick asked, suddenly paranoid.

“It’s a club where men meet other men.” Nick just stared at him blankly. “It’s a club where men who… love other men come.”

“Oh,” Nick said. He had no idea what Kevin was talking about.

“You still don’t understand, do you?” Kevin asked. Nick shrugged, embarrassed. Kevin sighed. “Hmm, okay, you know the way your parents love one another?”

Nick giggled. He thought maybe the Whiskey had gone to his head. He felt all warm and fuzzy. “Yes?”

“Well, that’s how the men in this room feel about other men. Do you get what I’m saying?”

Then it dawned on him. _Oh_. “They… have those?” he asked.

Kevin laughed. “Yes. ‘They’ have those.”

Nick suddenly felt very sober, despite the fact his body was buzzing. They had those. It was a true _thing_. To have feelings for other men that you’re supposed to have for women… it was a real _thing_. There were, apparently, lots of men like that.

“Are you a homo… you know?” Nick asked.

Kevin nodded. “But don’t worry… I can see that you’re clearly not.”

Nick laughed nervously. “Yeah…”

“So, how old are you, Nick? Be honest, I know you’re not twenty-one. _I’m_ twenty-one.”

Nick ducked his head. “Sixteen.”

Kevin whistled. “What’s such a young kid like you doing in New York City, all by himself?”

“I’m here to meet someone.”

“In _here_?”

“No! Tomorrow.” Nick paused. “Uh… Kevin?”

“Yes?”

“You wouldn’t happen to know of any place where I could stay tonight, do you?”

“Well, I’m not sure. But, I could help you look,” Kevin said, kindly.

“Really?” Nick asked, surprised by this man’s generosity.

“Sure.” He downed the rest of his drink, and slammed his glass on the bench. “Let’s go, kiddo.”

Nick followed Kevin up the stairs, and back out into the alleyway. He knew, in his mind, that being so trusting of someone in a strange, big city like this was not all that intelligent. And Nick didn’t usually follow intuition over rationality, but he _couldn’t help_ but trust Kevin. He just felt that it was right.

Kevin led him past several hotels, but, the ones he could afford all seemed to be full. Nick, despite the sense of calm he felt around Kevin, was getting a little hysterical. “I’m going to have to sleep in the train station like those homeless people!” he wailed.

Kevin placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. “No. No you won’t. You can stay with me.”

“Really?” Nick asked, hopefully. “I mean… I don’t know...”

“You can trust me,” Kevin said, grinning.

Nick wanted to say ‘I know’, but he just nodded instead.

They walked about three more blocks, and then Kevin led him into a brick apartment building. They climbed several flights of stairs before Kevin opened a door that led into a very small room.

“The bathroom is down the hallway,” Kevin said, somewhat apologetically. “I’m not rich. Struggling musician and all.” For the first time that night, he sounded unsure of himself.

“It’s fine,” Nick said reassuringly. “Thank you so much.”

Kevin shrugged. “You’re welcome.”

They stood awkwardly, facing each other. “You’re a musician?” Nick asked.

Kevin nodded. “Guitar.”

“I’ve always wanted to play a guitar. Any instrument, really,” Nick said.

“Maybe I could… teach you…” Kevin trailed off, and made himself busy pulling blankets out of a closet. “I’ll sleep on the floor,” he said gruffly. “You can have the bed.”

“Oh no!” Nick said. “ _I’ll_ sleep on the floor!”

“No, you’re a guest.”

“I insist!”

Kevin stared at the bed. “We could… share?” he said tentatively.

Nick stared at the bed also. It was small. “Okay,” he said anyway.

After they had both used the bathroom, Nick took off his jacket, shoes, tie and suspenders. He sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for Kevin to get comfortable. “You can lie down,” Kevin said.

Kevin was lying on his back, only slightly turned in Nick’s direction. Nick slowly lay down on his side, facing the rest of the room, and staring out the open window. His eyes were wide with fear, that he was _in bed_ with another man.

He could feel the warmth radiating from Kevin’s body, was pretty sure he could hear every single _breath_ Kevin took. And there was no mistaking when Kevin moved fully onto his side, and was _definitely_ staring at the back of Nick’s head. There were only inches between them, and Nick itched to push his body back against Kevin’s, to close the gap.

The tension was palpable; Nick’s very skin was on fire with nervous energy. He wanted nothing more than to turn around and face Kevin, and eventually, he gave in. He was completely drawn to this man. He couldn’t explain it.

Nick had been drawn to other boys before, and _always_ told himself it meant nothing. And it could’ve been that with Kevin, it was different because Nick _knew_ Kevin liked other men _like that_ … and because he had been so nice to Nick and everything.

But Nick was certain it went beyond that. It was like some gravitational force. In that moment, nothing could stop him from reaching up and gently placing his fingers to Kevin’s lips. He could feel Kevin’s sharp intake of breath, and his fingers literally tingled. “I want…” he whispered.

“What?” Kevin choked back. But, instead of waiting for an answer, he leaned forward and captured Nick’s lips in a kiss. They both groaned in relief, as if they had been waiting their whole lives for it.

It was Nick’s first real kiss. Kevin’s tongue was inside his mouth. Nick never knew kissing could be like that. Make him feel so alive. Kevin moaned his name, and it vibrated down Nick’s spine.

Nick knew that he wasn’t, couldn’t be, the only one feeling the intense connection between them. He felt himself growing hard, and he was sure that this whole situation would have scared him to death if it were with anyone else. But with Kevin, it was okay.

Kevin’s hand shifted from where it had been resting at Nick’s hip, up to Nick’s neck, and he began undoing the buttons of Nick’s shirt. Nick allowed it. In fact, he helped, and soon the shirt was resting over a chair beside the bed, and Kevin’s hands were up Nick’s undershirt. His hands roamed over Nick’s chest, and Nick gasped when they brushed across his nipples.

“Kevin,” he moaned desperately. Then Kevin’s hands moved down, to Nick’s trousers. He unfastened them and pushed his hand in, seeking out Nick’s erection. And when Nick moaned, so did Kevin.

Nick blindly felt his way to the bulge in Kevin’s pants too, and he began to rub him over the fabric, not confident enough to do what Kevin was doing to him, but wanting to do _something_ in return.

Kevin stroked him harder and the pressure was building at an alarming rate. “Kevin,” he said again, and couldn’t help repeating the name over and over. It was, somehow, the most beautiful name he had ever heard, and he loved the sound of it gasping from his lips. As if he was the only one who had the right to utter that name with such reverence.

When his orgasm took him, it was everything he expected it to be, and more. He had been sure it would be better than when he touched himself, but this went to an entirely different level. He couldn’t describe it as anything other than the best feeling in the whole world.

As he rode out the waves of pleasure, he rubbed desperately at Kevin’s captivated erection, and then suddenly, Kevin was coming too. Knowing that it was because of Nick was almost as amazing.

They lay together, sweaty, sticky, heavy breathing. Sated. Nick glowed with contentment and _pride_.

Everything about Kevin felt _so right_. Nothing else mattered to Nick in that moment. He would’ve given anything to stay with Kevin, in bed like that, making each other feel good, over and over again. Forever.

 

In the morning, Nick woke to Kevin trying, unsuccessfully, to disentangle himself from Nick without disturbing him. Nick decided to humour him by pretending to sleep, but he wasn’t sure if he hid the smile on his face that well. He didn’t feel awkward about the previous night at all, he felt happier than he could remember.

When Kevin came back from the bathroom, Nick had his eyes wide open, and Kevin noticed immediately. They smiled shyly at each other, and Kevin padded over to the bed, and placed a small kiss to Nick’s forehead.

“Come back,” Nick whispered, pulling at Kevin’s sleeve.

“I can’t,” Kevin said regretfully.

Nick pouted and reluctantly sat up. “Why?”

“I have to go and meet my brother Joe. He’s coming in from New Jersey.”

“Joe?” Nick asked, “From New Jersey?” A strange feeling grabbed at his stomach muscles.

“Yeah,” Kevin said. He chuckled and rolled his eyes. “He’s crazy. He thinks he’s found our little brother that our parents had to give away when he was born.”

Nick gaped at him, all the colour drained from his face. Kevin’s smile faltered. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost,” he said and laughed nervously.

Nick didn’t say anything. Just got out of the bed, and went over to his jacket, which he had placed over the back of a chair. Mutely, he pulled out a folded envelope. “Joe… Joe Jonas?”

Kevin gave him a questioning look. “Yes, he’s my brother. I’m Kevin Jonas.”

Nick stared down at the paper in his hand. When he spoke, his voice broke. “But… he’s my brother, too.”

“What?” Kevin whispered. He strode forward and snatched the letter from Nick’s grasp.

Nick watched as Kevin’s eyes frantically read the letter, and he flinched when Kevin gasped and dropped it. “No…”

Nick bent down to pick it up, only for something to do. He folded it and placed it back in his jacket pocket. He could feel Kevin’s eyes on him, but refused to look up. He didn’t want to see Kevin looking at him in a different light.

“We’re brothers? You’re my little _brother_?” Kevin whispered.

Nick shrugged, still avoiding his gaze. “It seems so.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Kevin screamed suddenly, shocking Nick into finally looking up at him. Kevin’s eyes did not show disgust, as Nick had feared. In fact, they seemed strangely disconnected. Almost, crazy looking.

“Tell you what?” Nick asked defiantly.

“What you’re here for! Then we could have figured this out before we… before…”

“How was I supposed to know you were my brother? I didn’t even know you existed. And I… I’ve never even done that before! It was my first… everything! I didn’t know it was going to happen!”

Kevin buried his face in the palms of his hands. Nick stepped forward and placed a hand on Kevin’s shoulder. “It’s okay…”

Kevin wrenched back and glared at him. “It isn’t! Oh my god. We actually _look_ like each other. How did I not see this? Why didn’t I realise?”

Nick wanted to scream that he didn’t care that they were brothers. But he just stood with his eyes to the floor.

Kevin sighed, and wrung his wrists. “Okay,” he said. “Here’s what we’re gonna do. We just have to pretend this never happened. No-one can ever know about it.”

Nick reluctantly nodded his head. He wondered what would be better, if it never happened, or this. He thought he probably wouldn’t change anything, even if it was painful to pretend like it hadn’t happened. At least this way, he could hold on to that night. He hoped that the memory could help him get through.

“I’ll go meet Joe at the station, as planned,” Kevin said. “You go off to wherever you said the two of you would meet. When Joe and I get there, we pretend we don’t know each other, got it?”

Nick nodded again, he couldn’t speak. He could feel tears burning at the back of his eyes, and all he wanted to do was run out of there, and never have to face Kevin again. Not this Kevin, anyway. This Kevin that wanted to forget what had happened. Forget all those amazing things Nick felt.

Silently, Nick put on the rest of his clothes. He picked up his suitcase, and left the room. Only, when he was outside, in the grey morning, did he let the tears fall.

 

He was supposed to meet Joe in Central Park, and he had intended to ask Kevin for directions. But after what happened, he had completely forgot. He made himself have breakfast in a small diner, near Kevin’s apartment, then he asked a waitress how to get there.

He thought about just going to the train station, and going straight home. But he couldn’t. He felt sick at the fact that he desperately wanted to see Kevin again. As he walked, he fantasised about Kevin running up to Nick and telling him how sorry he was, and that he didn’t care that they were brothers and everything was going to be fine.

Of course, when Kevin and Joe walked up to him later on in the morning, nothing of the sort happened.

“Excuse me?” a voice said. Nick looked up. He barely noticed Joe, because his eyes darted straight to Kevin. Kevin stared at some point just above Nick’s head.

“Yes?” Nick asked, turning his attention back to Joe. He looked a bit like Kevin, but in some ways very different.

Joe grinned. “You’re Nicholas Jackson, aren’t you? It’s me! Joseph!” He leaned down and engulfed Nick in a tight hug. Nick stared at Kevin over Joe’s shoulder.

When Joe pulled back, Nick forced a smile and stood up. “Nice to meet you,” he said politely.

Joe turned to Kevin. “This is my big brother. _Our_ big brother. Kevin.”

“Oh,” Nick said. “You… you didn’t mention him in your letter.” He tried to not sound accusatory.

“I wanted it to be a surprise,” Joe said, unfazed. “And, I still wasn’t sure if you were the right person, but when I saw you I _knew_.”

Nick smiled wryly. If only he and Kevin had had that same instinct. Although, it wasn’t like he hadn’t known there was something special between him and Kevin. He definitely had. It had just felt so far from brotherly.

He realised, though, that _that_ was what had forced them together. That _bond_. That was why he had felt such an intense connection to Kevin. That was why he felt such adoration for him.

He barely listened, as Joe rambled on about finding the letters between their parents, and how he had decided to write to his little brother. He already knew all about it. Instead, he watched Kevin from the corner of his eye. Kevin was standing very stiffly, a glazed look in his eyes, and Nick could tell Kevin definitely wasn’t paying attention either.

They walked around the park for a while, and Nick was vaguely irritated at himself for not taking it all in. But he couldn’t think about anything other than Kevin. _Especially_ when he was in such close proximity to him.

“What’s wrong with you, Kevin?” Joe said, catching Nick’s attention.

Nick watched as Kevin glanced at him and then back to Joe, looking panicked. “What do you mean?” he said.

“You’re not being yourself. You’re acting as if you’re not even here with us. What’s bothering you?”

“Nothing, I’m fine.”

“No you’re –”

“It’s _fine_ , Joe!” Kevin snapped.

Joe gave Nick an apologetic look. Nick shrugged. “Maybe we should get lunch or something?” he suggested.

“Yes!” Joe said, looking grateful. “Good idea. You’re cranky because you’re hungry, right Kevin?”

Kevin gave him an angry look, but Joe ignored him and threw his arm around Nick’s shoulder. “He’s really great once you get to know him,” he said confidentially.

Nick already knew.

 

They walked back to Kevin’s apartment, some time after lunch – which had been silent and awkward, despite Joe’s efforts to liven it up.

“This is smaller than I remembered,” Joe commented when he stepped into the room. Nick definitely felt the same. The room suddenly felt more like a cell.

“You have to stay,” Joe said again. All through lunch, he had been trying to convince Nick to stay in New York for another couple of days. “We haven’t gotten to know each other properly, yet!”

Nick had to prevent himself from retorting that he and Kevin had gotten to know each other quite well, actually. But every time he caught Kevin looking hopeful whenever he responded “I don’t know…” or “I’m not sure…”, he grew angry, and knew that he _would_ stay.

When he told Joe he would, Joe grinned and pounced on him, hugging him tight. It was nothing like the tender way Kevin had embraced him.

That night, Joe insisted Nick sleep on Kevin’s bed, while the other boys slept on the floor. “Do you mind, Kevin?” Nick asked him.

“Of course not,” Kevin said, not looking at him directly.

As he lay in that bed, in the dark, all Nick could think about was the way Kevin touched him, and he really wished it could happen again. He’d never been with anyone before. Never felt so intensely about someone. He didn’t care if it was wrong. He didn’t care if _other people_ thought it was wrong. He’d never felt that anything was so _right_.

He stared up at the ceiling. He knew Kevin was awake too. He could tell. The only sound was Joe’s soft snoring. Finally, Nick built up the courage to speak. “Kevin?” he whispered.

“Go to sleep,” Kevin replied.

Nick sat up. “No. You may technically be my older brother, but you can’t tell me what to do… Or what to feel,” he added.

Kevin was quiet for a moment, and when he spoke, his voice was weak and cracking, as if he were fighting to hold back sobs. “We can’t have those feelings. It’s wrong.”

Kevin’s use of the word ‘we’ filled Nick with hope. “I knew you felt it,” he said.

“So? It doesn’t matter what I feel.”

“Yes it does!” Nick hissed.

Kevin sighed. “We can’t.”

Nick lay back down. “You can try and fight it,” he said. “But I won’t, and you can’t make me. Nothing will change the way I feel.”

Kevin didn’t respond. And Nick was positive that after that, he fell asleep _much_ earlier than Kevin did.

 

The next day, Kevin did indeed look very bleary-eyed. Nick felt smug for a second, but then felt childish about it. What he really wanted was to give Kevin a hug and tell him it would be okay, but he already knew Kevin wouldn’t listen.

Nick really wasn’t willing to forget how he felt about Kevin, he was pretty sure he was actually in love with him. He may have only known him for a few days, but it made sense. Kevin was his brother, he couldn’t help but love him. It was just that, this love was more intense, and Nick thought, how could he not love Kevin more intensely? Kevin was amazing.

He could tell Kevin was conflicted. He thought maybe Kevin felt pressure to be his big brother. To set a good example, and do the right thing. And he didn’t want to be comforted by Nick because he felt he should be the one doing that sort of thing.

But Nick thought maybe _he_ could teach Kevin something. Growing up knowing his birth parents had given him up, and then finding out later on, that he had brothers out there, he had had to deal with feelings other kids his age never had to. So with this… he just saw it as something to accept, and see the good in. And the good was that Kevin made him feel these wonderful feelings, and that, he knew if Kevin just accepted it, they could be _so_ happy.

He wanted Kevin to see it the way he did. He wasn’t sure how to do that, but he did resolve to try.

That day, they went sightseeing. Kevin, obviously, knew the city better then Joe did, so Nick pointedly spent the whole day asking Kevin questions about it, to get Kevin to talk to him.

At times, it even seemed like Kevin forgot that he was trying to treat Nick with indifference, and even seemed like he was enjoying himself. But when he was talking animatedly about something, and laughing, he would catch himself, and turn pokerfaced.

Nick noticed Joe continuously giving Kevin strange looks, but he seemed to know that if he mentioned it, he could set off a bomb. Nick didn’t give up though; he always got Kevin talking again.

Nick stayed at Kevin’s again that night; he planned to go home the next day. As the three of them sat around Kevin’s room, it became apparent Joe wanted to talk about the serious side of their situation, the reason for Nick’s trip.

Nick wasn’t sure how he actually felt about that yet, but he was willing to discuss it. He thought maybe it would clarify a few things, for Kevin’s sake.

“You know, they didn’t really have a choice,” Joe said, when they started to talk about how their parents had given Nick up as a baby. “They both got really sick after you were born. They sent us away to live with our grandmother, but she was really old and Kevin looked after me most of the time, but neither he nor our grandmother could look after a baby.”

Nick turned to Kevin. “You looked after Joe?” he asked tenderly, “You must’ve only been… five?”

Kevin shrugged and looked at the floor.

“He’s modest about it,” Joe said. “Yeah, he looked after me. I don’t know what I would’ve done without him. He’s the best big brother a guy could ask for.”

Nick didn’t doubt that, but he didn’t think Kevin could only be the best _brother_. He could be the best of a lot of things.

“I wish I could’ve been able to look after you, too,” Kevin said, speaking to Nick for the first time all day without being asked a question first. Nick looked into Kevin’s eyes and saw the anguish there.

“Don’t think like that,” Nick said. “You have no reason to feel guilty.”

“Yeah, Kevin,” Joe agreed. “I’ve told you this. Anyway, you can look after him now,” he joked.

Nick nodded at Kevin hopefully. Kevin looked away.

“So,” Joe said to Nick, “Do you want to meet our parents soon?”

Nick shifted uncomfortably. “Uh, actually… no.”

Kevin turned back to stare at him, and Joe gave him a confused look. “Why? I mean… that’s why I found you! Because you’re a part of _our_ family. Or, you should be.”

“I understand that. Well, that you think that, but… it’s just. I’m not theirs. Not really. I have my own parents; I accepted them as my parents a long time ago.” To Nick, the whole thing had never been about their parents at all. He had just desperately wanted to know his brother. Well, brothers.

“That makes sense,” Kevin said quietly

“I’m not saying I never want to, I’m just not ready,” Nick continued.

“Then why did you come?” Joe asked.

“I wanted to get to know _you_. Because, you’re my brothers, it’s different. I really wanted to see what you’re like. And… I wasn’t disappointed.” He turned, and stared straight at Kevin.

“So, you want to be our brother… without really being our brother?” Joe asked, raising an eyebrow.

Nick laughed. “I don’t know if I can explain it. I do know that I want you both in my life. But I also have my own family.”

Joe shook his head. “Well, I don’t know if I’ll ever understand. But I guess since I’m not in the same situation, I can’t really. I’m glad you’re in our lives too, though.”

Nick smiled shyly, furtively glancing at Kevin. He thought he saw a small smile on the oldest brother’s lips.

Later, when Nick was lying awake in Kevin’s bed, he listened with bated breath to Kevin whispering to Joe if he was awake. When there was no reply, he quietly got up and made his way over to the bed.

Nick was completely frozen as he felt Kevin climb in behind him and press his warm body against Nick’s back.

“I’m okay with you being my brother, without you being my brother,” he whispered into Nick’s neck.

Nick shivered. “I think I love you,” he replied hoarsely.

Kevin’s heavy breathing hitched. Nick turned around to face him; he could see Kevin’s eyes, opened wide, by the moonlight reflecting in them. Shining. He put his hand to Kevin’s chest, and felt his heart beating rapidly.

Kevin leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to Nick’s forehead, then he got out of the bed again and tiptoed back to his makeshift bed on the floor. Nick listened to him crawl back underneath the blankets.

“Goodnight,” Kevin said, once he was settled back down.

Nick smiled. “Goodnight.”

 

At Grand Central Station the next day, Nick stood facing his brothers. He hugged Joe first, and then Kevin. Kevin squeezed him tight and whispered in his ear to look in his bag, once he was on the train.

Nick pulled back and gave him a curious look, but Kevin just grinned and ruffled his hair. He looked like he had tears in his eyes.

Nick got on the train, and watched Joe and Kevin talk through the window, as he waited for it to move. Kevin didn’t take his eyes off Nick, and Joe kept turning back to make faces at him. Nick just laughed.

When the train started moving, he waved frantically until they were out of sight. Kevin did the same.

Then he opened his bag and anxiously searched through his things to find what Kevin had put there for him. Finally, he found a small piece of folded paper. He opened it, and it said:

 _I love you. Come back soon.  
\- Kevin Jonas_

 

Several months later, Nick left his hometown for good, and he moved in with Kevin, in his apartment in the city. Kevin taught Nick how to play the guitar, and they wrote music together. They started playing together in public, in the club where they first met, and eventually moved on to bigger venues.

Sometimes, Joe would sing with them too. It was weird but, it was like, since they all finally found each other, they became extremely close. Kevin and Joe had drifted apart when Kevin moved to New York, but since they found Nick, Joe spent a lot more time in the city. They made the effort to be together as much as possible.

Kevin and Nick got a bigger apartment, and a bigger bed, though they still slept entirely wrapped up in each other’s arms. To anyone else, they were just two brothers, trying to make ends meet in a big scary city. To each other, they were so, _so_ much more.

Kevin and Nick didn’t even mind when Joe finally moved into their apartment with them for good. Nick loved it actually, and he knew Kevin and Joe did too. Nick was the happiest he had ever been. He learnt so much from them, and everything they went through, they did it together. He never had to be alone.

Nick really belonged with them. And he felt whole.


End file.
